Communication devices are being used to influence societal norms and further economic developments across the globe. Yet the devices themselves must rely on a stable and functional network infrastructure that provides service of network calls in varying scenarios. Despite providing a range of call features for network use, network subscribers may discover that a particular sequence of calls yields a failure or service error of network functionality. But prior to accessing and understanding the call sequence leading up to the failure, a communication service provider may have to wait for information about a call sequence to be compiled and processed; thereby increasing the time of identifying and resolving the issue. Experiencing repeated failures can frustrate subscribers because of a perception that they are paying for a service that the communication service provider is unable to effectively provide. Because customers may readily switch communication service providers, quickly minimizing and preventing user frustration is a concern of network operators.